Do Unto Brothers
Do Unto Brothers is the eighth episode from the second season of 3-2-1 Penguins! Plot Jason offers his pet goldfish Harold some candy, but Grandmum tells him that Harold should be fed fish food. Michelle exclaims that she can't find Miss Pretty Pretty. Jason dismisses what she said. Grandmum helps Michelle out by looking in the kitchen. This reminds Jason to search for his baseball glove. Michelle tells Grandmum that Jason isn't helping her find her doll. Jason adds that Michelle isn't helping him find his baseball glove. Grandmum suggests that they work together so they can finish twice as fast. Michelle asks why. Grandmum answers with the verse, "Two are better than one, because they have a good reward with their hard work. If one of them should fall, the other one can raise his partner up." Jason and Michelle reply that the other twin never helps them. Grandmum tells them that their attitude will land them in a sea of troubles. She suggests that they work together since they're in the same boat. Kevin arrives in the Rockhopper crying for help because the rest of the crew has been kidnapped. He galeezels them both aboard. Aboard the Rockhopper, Michelle asks Kevin who kidnapped Zidgel, Midgel, and Fidgel. Kevin imitates Cavitus' evil laughter and the twins understand who kidnapped the rest of the crew. Kevin and Jason play charades for a few moments, but Michelle points out their problem. She asks Kevin how he knows that Cavitus kidnapped the rest of the crew. Kevin plays a hologram of Cavitus taunting. Jason asks Kevin if he can take them to the Comet Lounge. Michelle assumes that Jason wants a snack, but Jason just wants Sol since they need a wise man to help them. Kevin then takes the wheel. Michelle asks if he knows how to drive the Rockhopper. Kevin shakes his head, and he begins flying the ship, albeit with some difficulty. Meanwhile, Midgel, Fidgel, and Zidgel voice their frustrations about their situation. Midgel says he can't believe Cavitus captured them, Fidgel says that he can't believe they fell for the old "look behind you" trick, and Zidgel says that he can't believe the pillows in this certain place. Cavitus yells that they are prisoners, not guests. Fidgel tells him that nobody asked him to kidnap them. He asks what they are doing here. Cavitus answers when Kevin comes to save them, he'll steal the galeezel and make himself big. Zidgel, Midgel, and Fidgel laugh at his plan. Bert asks what is so funny. Midgel answers that although Kevin is a nice guy, he's not going to able to find them. Cavitus responds that he took care of that. At the Comet Lounge, Michelle is holding a map that Kevin found in his peanut butter sandwich. She points to the X where Cavitus took the rest of the crew. She assumes that Fidgel drew it as a clue. Jason takes the credit for figuring that out. He tells Sol that they need his help. Sol isn't so sure due to the Comet Lounge and bowling night. Jason says if Sol doesn't help, all he's got is Kevin. Sol points out that Jason and Michelle have each other. However, Jason and Michelle refuse to work together. Sol tells them that if they're going to get through this, they have to work together. When Jason and Michelle refuse to do so, Sol reluctantly goes with them since they won't accomplish anything if they won't get along. The Rockhopper is flown into a part of space known as the Galax-Sea, which is basically an ocean in space. Jason asks if Sol has ever been in this part. Sol answers no, he just heard of it from captains who come to the Lounge. Michelle asks where in space Sol has been. Sol answers that he hasn't been anywhere in space. Michelle points out to Jason that they're being led by someone with less experience than they have. Jason retorts that she didn't have any better ideas. Sol asks them how can they help the rest of the crew if they can't get along. Kevin's below average flying skills pop up once again until Jason urges him to fly straight. Sol deduces that if they plot a course straight between a certain star and a certain planet, they'll get to the X. Michelle sees a jelly wormhole up ahead. She is able to see through it. She sees Zidgel's hair gel, Fidgel's scanner, and Midgel's lucky wrench on the other side. She assumes that Cavitus is holding them in there. She declares that they have to dive into the wormhole and save them. Sol warns her that ships that go through wormholes are known to disappear without a trace. Michelle ignores his warning since she thinks it's a shortcut. She orders Kevin to go into the wormhole. Sol suggest that they go around. Michelle asks Jason if he's with her. Jason answers that he's with Sol. Michelle asks about working together. Jason replies that he's working with Sol and Michelle is not much help. Sol tells them that working together is give and take and they need to agree on the best way to do this and help each other if they want this to work. Jason tells Michelle that she's outvoted. Zidgel, Midgel, and Fidgel protest that they've had enough. Cavitus goes to them in frustration. Zidgel complains that his pillow is too soft. And he wants a comb, his hair gel back, and a change of socks. Midgel asks for new magazines. Fidgel requests a crossword puzzle. Cavitus refuses to do what they request. The Penguins begin protesting again, so Cavitus grudgingly agrees to get what they want. On the Rockhopper, Michelle is upset at Jason for agreeing with Sol instead of her. She decides to take the wheel while Kevin is sleeping. She flies the Rockhopper towards the wormhole. However, the Rockhopper ends up getting sucked into the wormhole. The Rockhopper ends up on a hook and captured by Cavitus. Zidgel, Midgel, and Fidgel manage to escape by using Zidgel's hair pin as a key. However, they end up recaptured along with Jason, Michelle, Kevin, and Sol. Jason and Michelle begin to argue about what Michelle did. Sol tells them that part of working together means no blaming. Fidgel says that Bert is going to get the galeezel and make himself big. Cavitus orders the jelly worm guards to find the galeezel. Back in the prison, Kevin is tossing the metric magnetic matter disperser. When Fidgel sees it, he finds this as good news since without it, the galeezel is useless. They quickly hide the disperser when Cavitus demands to know where it is. Midgel tells him to let them go so they can find it. Cavitus then leaves in frustration. Sol asks the Rockhopper crew to make a plan to get them out. Michelle decides to break out to get the key from one of the jelly worms. Jason gets out to help her out. Jason says that he'll sneak up behind him and Michelle will distract him. When he's distracted, Jason will grab the key. Michelle tells him that he's supposed to help her, not boss her around. She says that he'll distract the guard and she'll grab the key. They encounter the worm guards, but not in the way they expected. The worm guards take Jason and Michelle to Cavitus. When a worm guard tells him they've caught the kids trying to escape, Cavitus laughs at the thought due to him thinking that all they do is bicker and fuss. When Jason and Michelle get confused, Cavitus tells them that is the reason he always wins. After Cavitus taunts Jason, Michelle defends him by saying that he was trying to help them avoid the wormhole. She admits what she did to get them into this mess and apologizes to Jason. Jason tells her he should have tried harder to help her. Cavitus orders the guards to take them back to the prison. When Jason and Michelle arrive at the prison, the worm guards reveal that they're on their side by giving Jason the key and asking for the Rockhopper crew's help if they help the crew. When Midgel asks how they can escape without Cavitus seeing them, Fidgel looks out a window and sees the Rockhopper. Michelle says she has another idea, but Midgel and Zidgel point out that the last time she had an idea, the Rockhopper got sucked into a wormhole. Jason says that they should listen to her since working together is give and take. She did make a mistake, but they should still listen to what she has to say. Michelle's plan is to use the worm guards as a rope for them to get to the Rockhopper. Cavitus sees them escaping and orders the worm guards to get them. When the guards don't show up, he orders his minions to go after the Rockhopper crew. Once Michelle gets into the Rockhopper, the worm guards get to work releasing the Rockhopper from the hook. However, Cavitus begins to reel the Rockhopper in to hurl it into space. A worm guard orders Cavitus to surrender. When he refuses, the other worm guard jams the fishing rod to stop the Rockhopper from spinning. Fidgel then uses the galeezel to enlarge one of the worm guards. The giant worm guard eats Cavitus' ship, freeing the Rockhopper. Back at Grandmum's cottage, Jason and Michelle are helping each other look for their things. Jason finds Michelle's doll and gives it to her. He says that he found Miss Pretty Pretty on the bookshelf when he looked at the goldfish. Michelle remembers that she left her doll there when she was reading. Later that night, Michelle thanks God for Jason who raises her up whenever she falls and works with her. Jason thanks Him for Michelle who's always there to help him whenever he needs help. Quotes Fun Facts *This marks the last appearance of Sol. *This is the only episode to feature Kevin driving the Rockhopper. *Cavitus says a variation of a quote from The Wizard of Oz: I'll save you, and your little dog too! *The verses quoted are "Ecclesiastes 4:9-10". Remarks *Sol states he couldn't leave the Comet Lounge, even though there was a robot beforehand that took care of the lounge. So it's unknown if Sol got the robot or someone else to watch over the store, or he closed it while he's away. Episode Transcript *Transcript Gallery Category:Episodes Category:3-2-1 Penguins! episodes Category:Outsourced productions Category:Episodes aired on TV Category:2000s Episodes